Heiðrik á Heygum
Heiðrik á Heygum (born 1983) is a Faroese, artist and filmmaker musician best known for his electro pop album An Invisible Gun, and the award winning short films and music videos Mítt Rúm, Aldur Sigarett, True Love" by Eivør and ''Aldan reyð" by ORKA.http://www.roddin.fo/?p=10907 Heiðrik graduated from the Danish alternative film school Super16 in 2014 as director and now lives in Iceland studying in the Icelandic Academy of Fine Art. Art Heiðrik works mainly with watercolors (aquarelles) and his main subjects are usually domestic issues such as parenthood, sexuality, feminism and loneliness. Apart from book illustrations Heiðrik has also made cover art for many faroese artist such as Eivør, ORKA, Páll Finnur Páll , SAKARIS, Guðrið Hansdóttir and BYRTA. Film and music videos Heiðrik directed a music video for the song ''Tár torna from his first album "An Invisble Gun" Heiðrik then took interest in filmmaking, and directed the short film Mítt Rúm (eng: My Room)). The short film premiered at the Faroese film festival in October 2008,NLH.fo and has since won awards at festivals such as Nordic Youth Film Festival (NUFF)Nuff.no and UNGFILM09, where it won the Rasmus-Award. After graduating from Kort & Dokumentar Filmskolen in Denmark,See Facebook.com he began working with advertising and commercials. In 2011 Heiðrik got accepted to the Danish alternative film school Super16 where he graduated spring 2014. Apart from shortfilms Heiðrik has done several award winning music videos for himself and Faroese and Icelandic artist such as Eivør, ORKA, SAKARIS and BYRTA. Heiðrik has received two selected Vimeo Staff Pick videos. Skuld Skuld is a short film directed by Heiðrik, running about 30 minutes, starring Sofía Nolsøe and Rúna á Heygum, a horror story set in 1961. It premiered in late 2014 and won both the Jury Award and the Audience Award at the 2014 Faroese Film Night, the national Film Awards of the Faroe Islands. Music Heiðrik released his first single "Jealous" in 2007 from his album "An Invisible Gun" 2007 in the Faroe Islands.Tutl.com in the autumn of 2007 to favorable reviews by the local press.Mess.fo Before the release, Heiðrik directed a music video for the song Tár torna. Since then Heiðrik has only released his music as music videos on YouTube but in 14 July 2014 Heiðrik released his first single since 2007 called "Maria's Donkey". Heiðrik has confirmed that he has already begun working on his second studio album with producer Janus Rasmussen Filmography * "Tár Torna" 2006 Heiðrik (music video), writer, director and editor. * "Mús" 2008–2009 (television series): Co writer, reporter and editor. A series with 8 episodes made for the Faroese National Television. * "ORKA & YANN TIERSEN" Live in Rennes 2008 (post production), Director and editor. * "Mítt Rúm" (My Room) 2009 (short film), writer, director and editor.Nuff.no * "Waves – A Portrait of Maria á Heygum", 2010 (portrait film).Heinesen.fo (Trailer of the film) * "Sigarett" (Cigarette) 2010 (short film) Writer, director, actor and editor. * "Needle and a String" 2011 Heiðrik (music video) Writer, director and editor. * "Aldan reyð" 2011(music video) by ORKA. Writer, director * "A Hipstory" 2012 (short film) Writer, director. * "Blonde" 2012 Heiðrik (music video) Writer, director. * "OMG" 2012 Heiðrik (music video) Writer, director. * "True Love" 2013 (short film) Writer, director. * "True Love" 2013 Eivør (music video) Writer, director * "Nothing is Written in the Stars"2013 Bloodgroup. (music video) Writer, director * "Brace Myself" 2013 Sakaris (music video) Writer, director and editor. * "Norðlýsið" 2013 BYRTA (music video) Writer, director and editor. * "Bolimia" 2013 Heiðrik (music video) Writer, director and editor. * "Rain" 2014 Eivør (music video) Writer, director * "Í tínum eygum" 2014 BYRTA (music video) Writer, director and editor. * "Skuld" (Guilt) 2014 (short film) director Discography * "Jealous", Nov. 2007, single.[http://www.portal.fo/?lg=44059 Portal.fo (Faroese)] * "An Invisible Gun", Dec. 2007, album * "Maria's Donkey", July. 2014, single. Singles released on Soundcloud *2013 – BabelDeadly Music! A Music Blog From Ireland *2013 – Broke *2013 – Betty *2013 – Light Years *2013 – Cocoon Live (Björk cover) *2013 – Remember Me -LIVE *2013 – Jealous (Live Radio) *2012 – Backstage Fright feat. SAKARIS *2012 – Fireworks (Live) *2012 – Peter Pan *2012 – Maria's Donkey *2012 – OMG *2012 – Blonde *2011 – Private Affair (Edit) *2011 – My Gratitude (To Birgit) *2011 – Fireworks – DEMO *2011 – Late Bloomer (DEMO) *2011 – Twenty One (Demo) *2011 – Private Affair (DEMO) *2010 – Peter Pan (UK MIX) *2010 – Heidrik live on Radio 12 March 2010 *2010 – Babel *2010 – JealousHeiðrik á Soundcloud Awards and Nominations *2009 - NUFF (Short film festival for young filmmakers in the Nordic countries) Wins for best short film Mítt Rúm (My Room) *2013 - Nominated for best music video at the Berlin Music Video Awards 2014 for Eivør – True Love *2014 - Geytin Award (a Faroese film award)in.fo - Heiðrikur tók alt (Heiðrikur took it all), written by Mortan Østerø on 11 December 2014 *2014 - Áskoðaravirðislønin (Audience award, handed at the same event as the Geytin Award) *2015 - Faroese Music Awards - Wins for best music video (Eivør -Rain) References External links * Heiðrik on Myspace * Heiðrik on Facebook * YouTube.com, Jealous. Category:1983 births Category:Living people Category:Danish film directors Category:Faroese artists Category:Faroese musicians Category:Faroese male singers Category:People from Tórshavn